


Ten Things

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten things Roy loves about Riza, and ten things Riza loves about Roy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ten Things He Loves

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own FMA or its characters.

**Ten Things He Loves**

10\. Roy loves the way that everyone in the office knows who's really in charge. He might be the highest ranking officer in their unit, but when it comes to the office work, Riza's in command, and no one is willing to naysay her.

9\. Roy loves that she adopted the puppy. He could have guessed that it would happen. Riza Hawkeye has always had a soft spot for strays even if she doesn't let it show. And he doesn't really mind the extra company on their weekends.

8\. Roy loves the sandalwood bath oil she uses. It's not that noticeable, but it's strong enough that he can smell it under the smells of gunpowder and machine oil when Riza leans over his shoulder.

7\. Roy loves that she reads romance novels. It silly and frivolous, and he's one of the few people who knows what her favorite books are. He especially loves curling up in bed and reading them to her.

6\. Roy loves the ways she moves. Whether Riza is on the dance floor or a battlefield, she moves with a grace and economy of motion that few women have. And she always seems to be in sync with his own movements.

5\. Roy loves the fact that he's the only one who knows that her favorite nightgown is one of his shirts and that she wears violet bunny slippers.

4\. Roy loves the sound of her voice in all mood except when she's crying. Listening to her cry is one of the few things he absolutely hates.

3\. Roy loves the way Riza takes her tea. Three sugars. Lemon and honey if available. Never milk. The look in her eyes when she sips the tea he brings her every morning warms him better than the coffee ever did.

2\. Roy loves the feel of her hand against his skin. It doesn't matter where she touched him. He knew her hands were strong and capable, that they could kill, but with him they were always gentle.

1\. Roy loves the fact that Riza is a constant presence at his side that somehow makes him a better person than he is. He knows that she deserves better, but he loves that she chose him anyway.


	2. Ten Things She Loves

**Ten Things She Loves**

10\. Riza loves the fact that he's always warm. There's nothing nicer than waking up on a cold morning and being able to warm her feet up. Even if he did complain about it.

9\. Riza loves the way he smiles. Roy's real smile that is, not the smirk that so many people see. There's only a handful who have seen that real smile, and it still takes her breath away.

8\. Riza loves that he cooks for her. Not many would guess the Flame Alchemist is such a talented chef. She never mastered more than the basics of cooking simply because Roy has always seen it as his privilege to fix her meals, both when they lived together and after.

7\. Riza loves the fact that he spoils her dog even if it does mean added time in breaking Hayate's bad habits. She appreciates the fact that the two boys in her life get along so well.

6\. Riza loves the sound of his voice, especially when he reads to her. Some of her best memories are of being curled up in bed with him while he read a novel to her on a rainy afternoon.

5\. Riza loves the fact that he aides and abets Alphonse when it comes to his quest for a cat. She had no doubt that once Edward recovers his body, Roy's congratulations gift will be a kitten.

4\. Riza loves that he knows when she needs his strength to lean on and when she needs to stand on her own. She's strong enough to stand on her own most of the time, but she's always strongest with him.

3\. Riza loves the way she feels in his arms. She's never been the most feminine or pretty of women, and her job doesn't really do anything to help, but she always feels like she's something special in his arms.

2\. Riza loves that he had never stopped caring. She's seen too many people lose that ability both in Ishval and afterwards.

1\. Riza loves the fact that he had never gone where she could not follow him. Too many people have left her, and she knows that he never will of his own violation.


End file.
